A New Journey
by Angel Nina
Summary: After the world was free of Miasma Layla and Jade go to River Belle to see what it is like with no monsters. Going their changes their lives forever. They must battle a force unlike any other!(Chapter 2 up) Read and Review please!
1. Begining

Prologue: Destiny of Two  
  
Intro: After the world has been rid of Miasma a new evil threatens the world again. This evil seems to be concentrating on two people. But why them? Layla and Jade are to find this new evil and stop it. Are their lives worth saving the world? To think it all starts in the town of Sinfa...  
  
"Hey what are you doing Jade," Layla asked him as she ran up to him with a grin on her face.  
  
He smiled back and said "just sitting around." She ran up to him and then took a seat next to him. His family was fishermen so they seemed to always sit by their lake. It relaxed them both.  
  
"I got an Idea let's go to River Belle Path," she said with excitement in her voice. Jade looked at her.  
  
"Ok I guess so." Then she started to leave when Jade stopped her. "Shouldn't we tell some one we are going?"  
  
"Come on we can't now I just want to see it with no monsters, please?" She asked pleading. He sighed and then shook his head in a yes motion. "Thanks!" Then they walked out of Sinfa and headed towards River Belle Path. Along the way they passed up many trees, bushes, and the occasional animal.  
  
"Hey look I see the entrance," Layla yelled to Jade as she ran closer.  
  
"Don't get to far ahead?" He yelled back to her.  
  
"Stop being such a worry bug I've known you since we were little kids." Since she was not looking in front of her she ran into something and fell to the ground. She looked up and saw a man wearing a black cape and had a dagger.  
  
"Look out," he said yelling to Layla. The man sent his dagger flying at her. She luckily rolled away.  
  
"Who are you what do you want?" She asked the man.  
  
"Still so clueless, I guess I have a lot to teach you then," he said with a grin. He looked at the two. He seemed to be examining them. They just stood there in silence. Layla was shivering in fear. Jade just gave the man a glare. "I could destroy you two in the blink of an eye, but I need you two so I can fulfill my dream of world domination."  
  
  
  
"How can we help you we are only human," Jade replied back to the man?  
  
"That is where you are wrong." You are much more than human and I will take you with force if need be.  
  
"What powers do we have that we don't know about," she asked him?  
  
"So many powers and they have been growing inside you for all your lives," he replied back. Then he turned silent. "I must be going my master calls." Don't worry I'll be back and I will take you two along?" Then he disappeared like shadows.  
  
"Jade what was that all about," she asked him.  
  
"I'm not sure myself, but if we do have powers we don't know about we best stay in the village," he told her.  
  
"We can't I don't want to hurt our people with these so-called powers!"  
  
"I don't think we have any choices left.  
  
" He wants us to help him, and wee will resist, but if he threatens the lives of the villagers our family, and friends..."  
  
"We won't let him," he said trying to cheer her up. "Come on let's go home." Then they left to Sinfa their home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know that was short, but it was only a prologue. They are meant to be short. Anyway I hope you liked it so far! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! 


	2. Mysterious Man's Secret

Chapter 2 Mysterious Man's Secret  
  
It was dark out and the moon was high in the sky. Layla's eyes kept opening and closing. It was late, and she was very tired. Jade looked at her with a worried look. Then she turned to look at Jade. His gaze was away from her and seemed to be locked in the distance.  
  
"I can't wait to get home, and finally go to bed," she said breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah sleep would be good right now," he replied back yawning. Layla giggled. "I sometimes wonder why you giggle so much."  
  
"Your just so funny I can't help it." Jade sighed. Then he looked at their surroundings. Many trees flooded the path they were taking. Then looking ahead Jade saw a black figure. He blinked and when he looked back it was gone. He shook his head, and kept walking.  
  
"Doesn't it seem strange we haven't seen anyone?" Jade asked her. She looked at him strangely.  
  
"I guess, but it is night I really didn't think we would see anyone," she replied back.  
  
"I just don't know I have the feeling someone is following us."  
  
"You think?" She turned around and saw a little boy smiling. Layla screamed. Seeing a boy in the night all alone frightened her. A lot of things scared her, but that boy scared her the most! "J J Jade!" He turned around and saw her looking at nothing.  
  
"What are you scared about?" he asked her.  
  
"I saw a little boy and...," she got interrupted by Jade.  
  
"Their is nothing their so come on let's go home," he said walking a little faster.  
  
"Ever since we met "him" weird things have been going on lately" she started to say," I think he has some connection with what is happening. Jade gave her a weird look.  
  
"I think you are just seeing things, but I have to admit I did see a black figure earlier," he finally admitted. Then Layla's eyes started to well up in tears. Jade then embraced her in a hug.  
  
"I'm scared I might we might...," she couldn't finish her sentence. Her tears started to fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Don't worry we'll make it back home, and everything will be alright," he said trying to comfort her. She looked up and smiled at him. Then Jade let go of her and pointed out Sinfa. They have made it back.  
  
"I must get home," she said as she ran towards her home town. Jade followed behind her. When they reached the entrance to the town lights were off, and no one was up.  
  
"Bye Layla see you tomorrow," he yelled to her as he ran to his house. She motioned a wave. Then she opened the door to her house. She went to her room kicked off her shoes and fell fast asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wake up Layla," her mom said as she shook her.  
  
"What?" she asked back pulling the covers over her head.  
  
"Jade is here." When she herd that word Layla immediately got up and ran for the door zooming right past her mother. She opened the door and looked around for Jade outside. She spotted him brushing one of her family's cows.  
  
"Hey Jade," said Layla as she ran over to him. He looked over at her and smiled.  
  
"Hello," he replied back to her. Then someone literally plowed into Layla's back making her fall to the ground.  
  
"What's the big idea?" she asked as she stood up. Looking behind her she saw her sister Minnie.  
  
"I'm sorry sis but this man with a black cape was chasing me," Minnie told her. Layla's face turned to one of anger and sacredness'.  
  
"Go inside and don't come out till I say so," she told her sister. Then she ran inside.  
  
"Jade he is back, and I'm afraid he wants something," she told him. He nodded.  
  
"We must leave for some reason he wants us, and will not give up."  
  
"Ok I will" then she stopped and thought, "Let's go!" They left the village of Sinfa. Deciding they should go to Marr's and hopefully get away from that man.  
  
"I don't think we can keep running we have to face him, and save us and our village," Jade told her as he ran through some bushes.  
  
"I know," she said as she looked behind her. No one was their, but she was sure he was close behind them. After a while of running they took a break in an open field. Layla kept close watch of her surroundings making sure nothing would happen with out her knowing.  
  
"I think we lost him for no," he said sitting on a dead tree stump.  
  
"I hope you are right." Then they saw a Caravan pass through the area.  
  
"Hello fellow Clavats," said one of the cravaners. Layla and Jade walked up to them. "What are ye doing on such a fine day?"  
  
"Um we are just hanging around," Jade replied back.  
  
"Well if your just hanging around why not stay with me and my friend for a while?" the Clavat suggested. Layla turned to Jade. He shook his head in a yes motion.  
  
"Um ok for only a while though we are being hunted," she said.  
  
"Well then welcome aboard," said the Clavat.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Elli-Awe I feel so bad for them. Leaving their family just to save them.  
  
Yunie-Yeah real depressing.  
  
Elli-It is!  
  
Nina-Would you two shut up all you do is fight.  
  
Yunie-Whatever.  
  
Elli-Fine.  
  
Nina-I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Review please! 


End file.
